Dreams aren't Reality
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Rating for later chapters. When Seto has a weird dream, he finds he likes the most unexpected of people SetoXAnzu An ADA fiction
1. Evil Alarm Clock of Kaiba's

Kaira-chan: ^-^ And here is my Anzu/Seto story ^_^

Yami Kaira: ..... Oh joy **Rolls eyes**

Kaira-chan: And it was co-authored by GryffindorGirley!! 

Yami: NO IT WASN'T!!!

Kaira-chan: Fine fine... It was an RP... that we're still doing...

Pharaoh Yami: That it is...

Yami: So yeah, half the credit goes to GryffinforGirley. 

Yami Kaira: SHE'S the one who came up with the idea...

Yami: As usual...

Kaira-chan: HEY!!

Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan owns all things Yu-Gi-Oh, including the characters.... Kazuki Taka-who?? No... he doesn't own anything...

Yami: I really wish you would stop lying in these disclaimers PY....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

  
  
  


Seto woke up, breathing hard. "Well... that was a very odd... and scary dream," he said, breathlessly. He looked over at his alarm clock, and it seemed to him that the small clock her had built himself back in 5th grade looking innocently back at him, beckoning him to go back to sleep. 

He laid his head back on his pillow, and allowed his eyes to close again, and sleep to embrace him gently. As soon as his mind was overcome by sleep once again, his alarm rang loudly, somehow seeming louder on this particular morning. 

He shot back up, and looked at his alarm clock, wide eyed. 

His alarm clock let out a sinister laugh. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Wow..." he muttered under his breath. "I didn't know I was _that _much of a technical genius." Then he shut it off. \

Mokuba yawned, stumbling out of his room just as Seto came down the hall, grumbling something about a stupid alarm clock, said alarm clock cradled in his hands, the object of his glaring...ness...ness. 

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking at his older brother innocently. 

Seto said something incoherent before he turned to Mokuba. "Stupid clock," he started, waving the clock slightly so incase Mokuba didn't already know what he was talking about, he did now. "It's evil I tell you. _Evil,"_ on the last evil, he stretched out each and every letter. 

Mokuba poked the alarm clock, and it seemed to look back at him innocently. Then Mokuba looked back at his older brother. "Did you have a weird dream?" He asked, raising a eyebrow suspiciously. 

Seto sweatdropped. "Yes..." he said, letting the single word linger in the air. 

Mokuba's eyebrow raised higher still. "About the alarm clock?"

Seto looked down at his brother. "Not really..." he started. "Why?"

Mokuba laughed innocently, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought that's why you were mad at it. What was your dream about?"

"Nothing," Seto answered too quickly, laughing nervously. 

Mokuba paused a little before speaking again. "Doesn't sound like nothing."

Seto sighed, before looking at the ceiling. "Just about one of the mutt's and Yugi's friends, that's all," he answered finally. 

Mokuba blinked. And then a lightbulb seemed to flicker, before finally turning on. A grin slowly crept upon his young, not-quite-innocent face. He pointed his right index finger at Seto, before doubling over, laughing.

"You dreamed about Aaaaannnn-zzzzuuuuu," he managed to get out in between his childish giggles. 

Seto's face turned red. "Just - just - just... SHUT UP!" He yelled at his brother, making little Mokuba stop. "I did not..." he added as an after thought, looking around the hallway. 

Mokuba looked up at his brother, eyes wide. Seto never yelled at him. "Admit it, Oniisama," he sighed. 

Seto glared at the wall, "fine..." he muttered. 

"I don't blame you. She's nice looking," Mokuba said innocently, with childish charm. His hands were folded behind his back, and he was rocking back and forth on his feet. 

"Seto's eyes widened, before his face turned a pale shade of red. "Is not," he muttered quietly. 

"Whatever Seto. You're just too stupid to admit it," Mokuba muttered, beginning to walk away. 

"You _do _know I'm a genius, right?" Seto called after him.

"It's hard to believe sometimes," Mokuba paused, long enough for Seto to say "Oh, shut up," before he continued with "are you sure there wasn't a negative sign somewhere on your IQ?"

"Just be quiet Mokuba!" Seto yelled as Mokuba reached the door to the bathroom. Mokuba muttered something, before walking into it. 

As Seto turned back to his room, Mokuba stuck his head back out of the bathroom. "Hey... Seto?" He said, with the air of someone who had something important to say or ask. 

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked, turning back to Mokuba. Maybe he had gone just a tad to far...

"When's the wedding?" A wide grin crept onto Mokuba's face. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, when he saw his brothers regretful looking face turn into one of pure rage, and screamed when Seto let out a low, throaty door. 

He slammed and locked the door just as Seto began to bound towards the door. 

"Stupid kid," Seto muttered, as he stalked back to his room and slammed the door shut behind him, getting ready for school. 

Mokuba peaked around the bathroom door a few minutes later, then silently ran into his room, where he also quickly got ready for school. Then he ran down the stairs, out the door, and ran towards his school. 

Kaiba thrust his head out the window. "FINE!!! YOU RUN THEN!! I'LL TAKE THE LIMO!!" He screamed at his brother. But then he smiled, so Mokuba knew they were still on good ground. 

"Be sure to pick up Aaaaannnnn-zzzzzzzzuuuuuu," Mokuba screamed back at him, then ran faster.

Seto's eyes widened more, a vein popping on his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: There's chapter 1 ^-^. I hope you all liked it.

Yami: Not like you actually worked on it or anything ^_^

Kaira-chan: I did too!!! Just in RP form ^_^;;

Pharaoh Yami: =.= You know... Nevermind...

Kaira-chan: What?? What were you going to say. 

Yami Kaira: Just that you're a moron .

Kaira-chan: O_o... fine, be that way. 

Yami: Please read and review. 

Pharaoh Yami: And we shall return to you....

Kaira-chan: It's "Get back to you" . 


	2. The Others Oo,,,find out,,,

Kaira-chan: GryffindorGirly and I are now done the RP ^_^

Yami: Thank Ra... now their starting one staring me, I feel so loved ^_^

Kaira-chan: Yami . Be quiet. So yeah, that therefore means, that the story is pretty much done, and all that's left for me to do it to convert it to story format, so this will probably be one of my more often updated stories ^_^

Yami Kaira: Count your blessings fans... since she's working on 20 other fics, her updating time for each of them isn't very often...

Kaira-chan: Too true ^-^;; hehehe... neways, I hope you enjoy this next segment. 

Pharaoh Yami: Kaira owns every single character of Yu-Gi-Oh, live with it...

Yami: I TOLD YOU TO STOP LYING IN THESE DISCLAIMERS...

  


Kaira-chan: One more thing, we didn't use Honda at all in the RP, so he won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Honda fans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anzu was walking to school with Yugi and Jonouchi. 

"So then he said," Anzu was saying, when Mokuba came barreling down the corner, running into Anzu. 

Both of them fell to the ground. Jonouchi helped up Anzu, while Yugi helped up Mokuba. After making sure the both of them were okay, their attention turned to the nervous Mokuba. 

"Mokuba, what's your hurry?" Yugi asked, concerned. 

"Seto! He - he's going to kill me," Mokuba said, looking over his shoulder for their limo. 

"Why so?" Asked Yugi. It was understandable if Seto was out to kill someone, that was sort of his personality, but on a grander scale, but to kill Mokuba? He thought that they were to good of brothers for that. 

"I was making fun of a dream he had," Mokuba answered sheepishly, twirling his foot on the solid cement. 

There was a glow, that no one seemed to notice, as Yami took over Yugi's body. "You mean Seto actually _dreams?_" He asked, sceptic. "I thought only people with hearts could do that."

Jonouchi snickered. 

"Yes..." Mokuba answered, starring at Yami. "And it was funny."

"Amazing," Yami grinned, then his eyes narrowed slyly. "So...what was this dream about?" He asked, nudging Mokuba. 

"Well," Mokuba said, drawing out the word. "I don't really know the details, but it was about Anzu, and I went into his room in the middle of the night the screw with his alarm clock, and he looked pretty happy."

Yami and Jonouchi both turned to Anzu, whisteling crudely and grinning widely. 

Anzu's eyes widened. "Shut up!" She hissed at them. 

Yami chuckled nervously. "Sorry," he said simply, before allowing his lighter half to resume control. 

Mokuba looked behind him once again, before letting out a cry. "There's the car again!" he screamed, the he looked at Yugi and the others. "I'll see you later," and with those words, he took off running. 

  
  


Seto saw them. The three of them, talking with his younger brother. He spared them a suspicious glance, before rolling up his window, and sitting back to enjoy the rest of the ride to school. 

Well, enjoy it as much as he could...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: ^-^ There, all done!! I hope you all like it!

Yami: Yes, I hope you all enjoy the story that _isn't _Kaira-chan's idea...

Kaira; Hey . It was... half my idea... well... I played half the characters...

Yami: Sure sure, whatever.

Yami Kaira: I have to agree with him...

Kaira-chan; You're all so cruel *Glare glare*

Pharaoh Yami: Please review or else I'll send my royal guards after you. 

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

SillyJilly:

You shall never know what's going to happen next XD. I'm glad you liked the Seto-teasing though ^-^;

  
  


Candace:

Lol, yep, I shall continue. Lol, there will be more sibling teasing to come, no worries ^-^

  


Zero-Chan:

Lol, I'm glad you thought so. ^-^ And I just gave you more ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it. 

  


isishikage:

Lol ^-^ It seems that everyone enjoyed the teasing ^-^ I hope you continue reading this. 

  


Maggie:

I plan to ^-^ 

  


Mystic Miyuki:

I plan too ^-^

  


einstein ami:

lol ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed to ^_^

  


ilukaiba:

Lol, I'm surprised so many people enjoy that pairing ^_^ It had never occurred to me until the RP... it still isn't one of my favorite's though u.u

  
  


Im Evil:

Lol ^-^ I have no siblings to bug... except when my older step brother comes over... heheh ^-^;; Lol, and because he doesn't live with me, I don't know who he has a crush on, so I can't bother him u.u I feel so deprived. 

  


Ana:

Lol ^_^ Cutely disgusting, always a great combination ^-^;; Heheh ^-^ lol. And here is your more. 


	3. The School Project,,, you all know where...

Kaira-chan: O_o I seriously didn't think that this pairing was so popular ^-^;; lol. Neways, here the next chapter. 

Yami Kaira: Hopefully she'll finish it soon, and her other 22 fics also u.u

Kaira-chan: Quit rubbing them in my face .

Yami: Why can't she. 

Kaira-chan: Just say the damned disclaimer.

Yami: make me...

Kaira-chan: Then I'll get Pharaoh Yami to do it. 

Pharaoh Yami: ^-^

Yami: He'll just screw it up... Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, happy now? 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Anzu sat in class, her teeth gritting. The boys had scarcely stopped talking about Seto, and genuinely pissing her off. 

Yami meanwhile, was sitting in his soul room, laughing hysterically about Seto's passionate love for Anzu, and randomly telling Yugi about all the separate ways that Seto would propose to her. 

"That's not nice, Yami," Yugi scolded his other mentally. 

"I know!" Yami answered back, his voice loud because of the laughter, "it's hilarious!!" Yugi sighed mentally, before tuning back into the real world. He had returned to them, just in time to see Jonouchi lean over in his desk, over to Anzu. "Anzu, can I borrow a -" He started quietly, trying not to alert the teacher of his talking. 

"SHUT UP ABOUT SETO ALREADY!" Anzu snapped, standing up angrily and glaring at Jonouchi. 

Jonouchi shot back, terror written all over his face. He knew Anzu wasn't the most safe person to hang around when she was in this type of mood. 

Both Seto and Yugi's eyes widened dramatically, Seto's looking like they would pop out of his head. The teacher glared at her, before returning to writing something on the board. 

"A ... pen... cil..." Jonouchi finished tentativly. Anzu sat down again, and fished one out of her pencil case, before handing it to Jonouchi. 

Jonouchi took it cautiously. "Thanks..." 

Seto looked down in his book, his nose practically hitting the pages of it. The other students were looking between him, Anzu and Jonouchi, and frankly, he didn't want them to see him. 

Bakura went up to Jonouchi, who sat quit near Seto, considering Seto sat directly behind Anzu, and Jonouchi sat beside her. 

"Uh, what was that about?" he asked, looking at Anzu.

Jonouchi looked at him stupidly for a moment, before remembering that Bakura hadn't walked with them to school that day. "Mokuba told us that Seto had a dream about Anzu ((O_o... I almost put Yugi there... too much Yaoi for poor little kaira ^-^;;)) and we've been kinda buggin' her about it," Jonouchi exclaimed, shooting a nervous glance at Anzu, who was now ignoring him. 

Somehow Seto managed to stuff his face deeper within the book. 

Bakura thought for a moment, before saying "odd," and catching a quick glance at Seto. Jonouchi looked at Anzu, who was also reading, and looking very angry. 

"So... Anzu?" Jonouchi said cautiously, after Bakura had sat back down again. Anzu glanced at him, prepared not to yell this time. "When's the wedding?" He asked mockingly, grinning widely. 

His grinning face soon met the face of the hard covered textbook Anzu had been reading. "Ouch," Jonouchi cried, tears of pain forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Yami took over Yugi again, and began laughing. Though no one was quite sure if he was laughing at Anzu or Jonouchi ((No, seriously, I forgot, this was like, a month ago O_o...))

Seto blushed, though no one could really see it behind his book. "The mutt's beginning to sound like Mokuba," Seto muttered. 

Before Jonouchi could retort, the teacher cleared her throat, and gestured for the class to sit. 

"Alright, I'm going to break the class into groups of two," the teacher said. When the eager whispers started she raised her voice loudly. "_I'm _going to be picking the teams this time," at this she glared at Jonouchi and Honda, who were both looking at her innocently. 

The last time they were paired up, they had nearly blew up the classroom. And all they were doing was showing how a toaster worked.

"Okay," she said, once the whispers had died down. "Mutou Yugi and Jonouchi Katsuya," she said. Jonouchi and Yugi grinned at eachother. 

"Bakura and Takahashi Kazuki((haha, I ran out of names ^_^;; lol, GryffindorGirley usually comes up with the names...))," she named off some other students, some whispered cheers rang out, as well as more then a few groans. 

"Kaiba Seto and," she trailed off as she looked for someone in the class to pair him up with, "Ah! Mazaki Anzu."

Anzu's eyes widened a tad until the full realization of what had just occurred sunk in. He eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

Seto dropped his book, and his eyes nearly opened as wide as Anzu's. 

Jonouchi's face broke into a huge grin, and he burst into a fit of laughter. 

Yami did nearly the same thing, except the difference was, instead of laughing, he broke out into a mad fit of crazy giggles. 

The teacher, who was trying to quiet the class looked at him strangely, as did the rest of the class. The only sound was his giggles, until it finally dimmed down. 

"What the hell Yugi?" Jonouchi asked, his face twisted into a disturbed sort of smile. 

"I had sugar for breakfast," Yami explained solemnly. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


And yet another chapter finished ^_^

Yami Kaira: Much to everyone's displeasure...

Kaira-chan: Just shut up .

Yami Kaira; Make me...

Kaira-chan: Fine then I will!! *Pounces on her and they begin to fight*

Yami: O-o...

Pharaoh Yami: Uh... please Reply...

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Mystical Miyuki: 

^_^

Mokuba: Yay ^_^ Kisses!!! ^-^ 

Kaira-chan: ^-^ I'm glad you like it ^_^

  
  


BlackBelt: (To review on chapter 1)

Lol ^_^ I'm glad you like it ^_^ *Begins singing also*

Seto and Anzu: SHUT UP YOU FOOL!!! .

Kaira-chan: Very interesting point to bring up, he _did _have a chance to get rid of Anzu, but did he use it?? ^_^ yay!!! Not that I'm a huge supported of the pairing ^-^ Oh well!

  


BlackBelt: 

Yes, bad bad Mokuba ^-^

Mokuba: O~O What did I do??

Kaira-chan: ^-^ Nothing dearest!! *huggles him* Yep yep ^_^ I'm Pro-Tea, and a proud member of the ADA *Flashes badge* ^_^

  


isishikage:

Don't worry ^_^ Jou rubs it in both Anzu and Seto's face XD ^-^;; lol. 


	4. The Actual Assingment,,, and the stresse...

Kaira-chan: heheh ^_^ This story feels so loved!!

Yami Kaira: Surprisingly...

Yami: Wai!! Why do you make fun of me so? I thought you loved me...

Kaira-chan: I do dear ^_^ And that's why I must make fun of you!

Yami: =.= Why do I put up with this?

Pharaoh Yami: Because she'll stalk you if you don't...

Yami: good point. 

Kaira-chan: ^-^;; hehehe... neways...

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


"It's going to be a manga assignment, and it will be due in two months. I'll assign you a genre, and you have to make it," the teacher explained, "you're going to have to follow the steps of it and..."

Jonouchi raised his hand and interrupted her. "What does this have to do with our curriculum?" ((wow, was that ever OOC... lets just say he wanted to annoy the teacher O_o...))

"I...don't...know," the teacher muttered. 

Yugi regained control of his body, just in time to widen his eyes. 

Seto growled lowly, "I'm a genius, not a friggin' manga person," he snapped at the teacher. 

The teacher ignored him. "Yugi's group will be doing action and adventure."

Yugi cheered quietly. 

"Bakura's group will be doing a horror one." Yami Bakura, hearing these words snatched control away from his hikari. 

"YES!" He yelled loudly. 

"And Seto's group will have the pleasure of combining Sci-Fi, Humor, and Romance," the teacher finished, after getting through the rest of the class. 

Anzu's eyes widened in shock, and Seto moaned something that sounded uncharacteristically like "Gggggrrrreeeeeaaaattttt..."

"Now, I'm going to let you split up and work the rest of the class," the teacher said, still ignoring everyone. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, then walked out of the class, muttering something that sounded like she was going to the staff room. 

Anzu stomped over to Seto's desk, slammed her books on his desk, and leaned forward, looking pissed. 

Seto looked at her coldly. "Yes...?" he asked, as though he didn't know why she was there. 

"_What _do you propose we do for this project?" She asked. 

"Read manga and write about it?" Seto said sarcastically. 

"Remember, drawing is the key. Computers are good, but normal media is good too," a tape recorder on the teachers desk played. 

Everyone in the classroom turned there heads to the desk, looking slightly scared. 

Anzu glared at the tape recorder. "No duh..."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I have big computers ((How technical of him...)), we could use those," he muttered. 

"Alright," Anzu agreed, then pulled up a chair to Seto's desk. "We need a plotline, a title, characters..." she said, pulling out a notepad and a dark purple pen. 

"What about a high school girl who gets captured by some space police because she looks like an outlaw, and that's who they think she is..." Anzu started, writing something down on the notepad. 

"How about an evil space dog named Jonouchi?" Seto interrupted, not really paying attention to her. 

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, though it didn't get overlooked by Seto. "And then gets broken out of jail by the outlaws band of bandits," she continued, trying to ignore him. 

"You're idea could work too," Seto muttered, glaring at the wall. 

Anzu sighed. "And an evil space dog named Jonouchi."

Seto's face perked up slightly, and quickly he began sketching the dog, who looked, oddly enough, like Jonouchi. 

Anzu couldn't help laugh slightly at his drawing, something that didn't go over looked by Yugi and Jonouchi, both of whom broke into grins, and began their eager whisperings on how many children the two of them were going to have.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And theirs the next chapter ^_^ Sorry if it's short, but I continued... bah ^_^ I'll tell you next time I update!

Yami Kaira: Oh joy *Rolls eyes* She's going to update again... you poor people...

Kaira-chan: be nice YK!! T-T

Yami: There there, it's not _that _bad... at least it wasn't fully your idea. Then it would be horrible...

Kaira-chan: Oh gee, thanks. You really know how to cheer a girl up./

Pharaoh Yami: He learns it from me ^_^

Kaira-chan: .....

Pharaoh Yami: Please review!! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is up!!!

  


~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

  


isishikage: 

I'm glad you thought so ^_^ and here's the next one!!

  


Seguha:

Glad you thought so ^_^

  


Misura: ((To review on ch. 1))

Actually, me and my friend never got around to RPing the dream ^_^;; I might have it as an extra chapter though if I become creative enough to write it on my own... Lol ^_^ Yeah, Seto _might _but... yeah ^-^;; we shall never know =P

  


Misura: ((To review on ch. 2))

Yami: I'm hurt... I care about people...

Random Begger: Need... food....so....dying O_o...

Yami: Icky! Quit touching my leather shoes you hobo!!

O_o... okay, so maybe you're right.... he's not that caring... Lol ^_^ No worry, the guys will bug her lots ^_^... not the comment you wanted exactlly ^_^;;; Nope nope, not a nightmare ^-^;; *Nudge nudge* Yes, screwing with people's alarm clocks is a very bad thing . Poor evil alarm clock u.u

  


Misrua:

Guys; O_o...we're...not that mean...

Yes you are . Lol, eventually they do get together ((After much...not getting together, shh, don't tell anyone)). Yes, baka Yami

Yami: YOU WERE THE ONLY PLAYING ME .

Kaira: Hehe ^_^;; so I was... Yeah, Bakura doesn't end up bothering Anzu nor Seto that much.... ^_^;; lucky break for them, eh? Mokuba does end up "Helping" some... just a little though ^_^;; you shall see soon!! ^_^ lol. Actually, my friend and I have started a new RP, this ones already done ^_^ So all that's left is typing it up in story formation ^-^;; when I'm feeling unlazy ^_^;; hehehe..... Glad you liked it, and I'm glad you're not an Anzu hater (Or if you are you don't mind reading pro-Anzu stories). 

  
  


YumeTakato:

Yes, priceless it was ^_^ Fun fun! Lol. I hope I updated this soon enough, considering I updated it only a few hours after you reviewed ^_^;;


	5. The Beach, Part I

Kaira-chan: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that detailed or anything, I did this section of the RP on my other computer, and I don't have any message history for it (Yes, I have MSN 6.0...add me goddess_of_death18@hotmail.com). 

Yami Kaira: Yeah . Moron. I don't see why you're bothering writing this BTW....

Yami: Yeah . Aren't you suppose to only write up _your _ideas?

Kaira-chan: It was half my idea, okay .

Pharaoh Yami: In other news Happy...

Kaira-chan: HAPPY SAMHAIN!!!!!!

Yami and Pharaoh Yami: *Blink* what?

Yami Kaira: It means Hallowe'en... little miss energetic here is a wiccan.... she calls it Samhain, and it's like, her New Year....

Kaira-chan: So it's a really big deal for me!!! SO HAPPY SAMHAIN!!! *Jumps around and gives everyone flowers*

All but Kaira: =.=...

Yami: Kaira-chan don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Seto sat in his office, running a hand through his short brunette hair. His icy blue eyes scanned over a contract, that was resting in his hands. He sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked back at it. 

It didn't make any more sense. 

He tried not to smile when Mokuba bounded into his room. He didn't want to encourage his little brother to bother him while he was working. 

"Seee-tttoooo," Mokuba cried, jumping on his brothers lap. 

Seto sighed. It was obvious _now_ he wouldn't be able to work. "What is it Mokuba?" he asked. 

"I wanna go to the beach," Mokuba said, hopping up and down, winding Seto slightly. 

"Fine then, I'll get a jet to take you to our private beach..." Seto mumbled. 

Mokuba shook his head. "No! I want to go to the public beach. With you Seto!"

Seto sighed. "Why do you wanna go to the public beach kid?" he asked, running his hand through his hear. "You'll like, step in ice cream or something..."

"Please Seto?" He brought out his watery I'm-going-to-cry eyes. 

Seto mumbled something incoherently, placed Mokuba on the floor and stood up. 

"Thank you Seto!!!" Mokuba cried, before running to his room to get him swimming stuff. 

Seto mumbled something again, before stalking into his own room and grabbing something. He _did _have work too catch up on. 

  
  
  


A few hours later, Seto's chauffeur pulled up to the edge of the beach. Mokuba jumped out of the back of their convertible, which they had brought to not attract too much attention to themselves. 

Mokuba ran, stopped where the sand hit the pavement, his bag of toys and such swinging back and forth like a pendulum. 

He wore a white tee-shirt, with cut-off blue jeans, and one of those cute hats. 

Seto told the chauffeur when to come to pick them up, then joined Mokuba, his own bag dangling from his hand. Unlike Mokuba's bag, however, which was filled with shovels and buckets, and other toys for the sand, his bag consisted of his laptop computer, some working papers and contracts, and towels for when his little brother went to play in the water. 

  


Both Mokuba and Seto immediately went to work, Seto setting up his computer and such, and Mokuba getting changed, and then running to get buckets of water to wet the sand with. 

Seto lay out a towel for himself to sit on, and lay on his stomach, watching his brother and typing on his computer at the same time, a small, soft smile playing across his lips, wishing briefly that he could've had a childhood where he could've just played in the sand. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And there's the next chapter ^_^

Yami Kaira: Yeah, sorry it took so long, the computer Kaira types on crashed for a little while...

Yami: And Kaira apologizes if people noticed a change in the writing and didn't like it much. 

Pharaoh Yami: It happens when she doesn't have anything to copy from ((Even if she _is _converting it to story form)). 

Kaira-chan: yeah, sorry people....

Pharaoh Yami: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

  


Misura:

Lol, isn't it though =P Yes, blame Anzu ^-^

Anzu: I thought you were over blaming me for everything....

Kaira: This is Seto whose blaming you now... Lol, I'd love to have an assignment like that. I love making manga XD I have like, 4 ongoing projects.... I can't keep to one project, whether it be original fiction, fanfiction, or making manga.... ((Hell, I can't even stick to buying one series of manga...)) Lol, I'm glad that you liked the space dog Jonouchi... I had to make Seto even a teensy bit obsessed with Jonouchi, even if it's not in the yaoi/shonen-ai sense.... u.u hehehe... No!! Comment on soft Seto!!

Seto: You mean "non-existant Seto"

Mokuba: I love you ^_^ *Huggles*

Seto: Aww, I love you too *Huggles back*

Kaira-chan: Yeah... softy Seto is real non-existent.... 

  
  
  
  


Kikoken: **To review on ch. 1**

Lol, I'll read your fanfiction as soon as possible ^_^ Lol, yes Seto is somewhat of a psycho, but we all love him XD 

  


Kikoken: **To review on ch. 2**

Yes, Seto does have a crush ^_^ Isn't it cute???

  


Kikoken: **To review on ch. 3**

**Sings along** hehehe ^_^ I'm glad you liked it again ^_^

  


kikoken: 

Lol, I'm glad you think so ^_^ Yay! I'm glad you can see it XD .... though I'm still not the biggest fan ^-^

  


~*lilyqueen777*~ :) 

You think so?? Lol, technically, I've never written about them ((With my own ideas)) , though finally getting them together in the RP was rather hard... Hope I updates soon enough. 

  


Lita Maxwell:

Lol, so I've heard. Sorry to say, I don't know how hard it is u.u ^-^ lol. 

  


Darkness Falls1:

Lol, sorry for the shortness. I'm glad you liked it ^_^

  


mitora jesus-freak:

Lol, I'm glad you think so ^_^

  


mitora jesus-freak:

O-o... I have no friends.... lol XD NEWAYS, I'm sorry their isn't more fluff. Seto and Anzu aren't even together yet. Lol, and I'm sorry to say, they won't be for a while longer... Besides, I wouldn't consider it a flame, even if you hadn't put it. A flame to me is "This sucks! I hate it!" What you did was much better, and I personally love it when people do that. ^-^

  


Mitora jesus-freak:

Naw, s'all good ^-^ I love constructive critisim. I love to know what people don't like about my stories, though I'm sorry to say, for this one, there's not a lot I can change, other then my writing style. 

  


kaiba dragon master:

No, yami stays in forever and ever O_O *Glomps him* lol, besides, even if I wanted too, I wouldn't be able too. Lol, this is not one of my fics that I can change things. Aww, but the Kaiba teasing makes it so much more cute. Lol, I love teasing Yami ((He's my fav. Character)), so don't feel I'm picking on Kaiba. I love the guy, really. I'm glad you like it ^-^

  


TeaFan123:

Yeah, no problem ^-^ I'll read it as soon as I can. Yes, Seto says friggin. You gotta love those creative idea's Seto comes up now and then? Lol, I'm glad you like it ^_^

  


Kayrie:

Lol, me neither O-o.... that's what happens when I control him in an RP I suppose... I'm glad you think so ^_^

  
  


Lee:

I'm glad you do ^_^

  


angelus_2040:

Woah... long review to reply to. Let's see what I can do... *Cracks knuckles*

Lol, I'm glad you think so ^-^ Ryou's in it, but for reality sake, I'm using the name he's known by in the show ((Bakura)), and Bakura, for reality's sake, will be known as Yami Bakura or Yami no Bakura. Unfortunately, however, I couldn't really see a lot for shy little, not-making-fun-of-people Ryou to do, so, he tends to fall away into the background. Sorry u.u. O_o... no, Yami stays with me... please O~O...he's all I want... *Huggles him* buh-bye ^_^

  


Psycho Violinist of Silentwood:

Has anyone ever told you you have a great name?? ^_^ Lol, yes, Mokuba is adorible, isn't he?

  


Mystical Miyuki:

Lol, lot's of people seem to like space puppy Jonouchi ^_^ lol. 

  


Aikenka:

I'll try to make longer chapters. I could've make the beach chapter all one chapter, but, then all my other updates would seem so tiny O_o... heheh ^_^;; lol, another one for SD Jonouchi *Makes a mark on a paper*

  


dragonking:

Lol ^_^ I'm glad you think so, and I plan too ^_^

  


Andy's Alternate:

Yay ^_^ Here's more ^_^

  


einstein ami:

yay ^_^ Constructive praise! You're great!! And I'm glad you think so ^_^


	6. The Beach, Part II

Kaira-chan: Wee ^_^ And here's more!

Yami Kaira: Isn't it grand **Sarcastic**

Kaira-chan: Isn't it though ^_^

Yami Kaira; =.=

Yami: I'm in this chapter!! *dances*

Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan: *Watch* Mmm... Yami dancing...

Pharaoh Yami: =.= Fangirls...

YK and KC: You dance too PY ^_^

Pharaoh Yami: No....

Kaira-chan: **Glares and he begins dancing**

Pharaoh Yami: *Dancing with Yami* Damn authoress powers!!

Yami: O_o... uh... Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Kaira-chan: I like Pharaoh Yami's disclaimers better...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami, Jonouchi and Bakura were all in the ocean, laughing and tackling each other ((As much as they could in the water anyways)). Jonouchi dove under, and soon Yami disappeared under the water with a yelp. 

Jonouchi came up laughing, unaware of the now wet-haired Yami who had emerged behind him. Yami jumped up, placed his hands on Jonouchi's head, and pushed him under the water, Bakura laughing happily. 

Yami looked over, and saw Anzu laying on the beach, under a huge beach umbrella. 

After telling the boys he'd be back soon, he walked up to her. "Hey, Anzu, why aren't you swimming?" He asked. 

"I burn easily," Anzu sighed. "And I can't get the sun screen on my back."

Yami smirked. "I'm sure that I could call up Kaiba, and he'd come running," he smirked. 

He never saw that bucket coming. 

  
  


Soon, Yami was back in the water, rough housing it with Bakura and Jonouchi (Not so much Bakura as Jonouchi), and laughing at Jonouchi with Bakura, every time he tried a corny pick up line on a girl and was shot down. 

It was Jonouchi who had noticed Mokuba swimming around without a care in the world. The three of them swam up to him. 

"Hey Mokuba," Jonouchi greeted. 

Mokuba turned around, and smiled. "Hi guys," he greeted happily. 

"Hey," Yami said, scanning the water, "is Kaiba here?" 

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, he's working on the beach."

Yami smirked. "That's great," he said twirling around and floating on his back. "Because Anzu needs someone to help her with her sun screen."

Mokuba smirked back, "Seto could do that." He said. "In fact, I'll wager it's his dream."

Yami grinned back, until Mokuba deflated his fun. "But he wouldn't... not willingly anyways."

Yami hummed thoughtfully, but it was Mokuba who came up with the plan. "I got it!" he said, and then he climbed out of the water, to where Seto lay working. 

"Seto," Mokuba said, "Anzu needs your help."

Seto glared at him slightly, wondering what he was up to. He though Mokuba was over the dream. "How so...?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Her sun screen is screwed up, and if she get's sunburned she'll be mad and irritable until it goes away, and your life during that time will be a virtual living hell because you're partners for that project, which in turn will make my life a living hell. So go help her," Mokuba explained in one breath. 

Seto thought over what Mokuba just said, still eyeing his brother suspiciously. 

"Mokuba, I swear, if this is some sort of trick," Seto started, only to be cut off by Mokuba. 

"Then you stick my head in a pile of manure."

Seto sighed. "That works," he said, getting up. "So where is she?"

Yami, who had sometime during Mokuba's explanation snuck up, pointed down the beach. 

Seto grumbled, and then walked over to her. "Hi," he said simply to Anzu. 

"Hello," Anzu muttered. 

"Need some help?" Seto asked, pointing to the bottle of sun screen. 

"Yeah, sure," she answered, looking at his skeptical. She didn't really think Yami was serious when he said Seto would come running if he called. 

Seto looked at her, and seemed to read her mind. "Mokuba dragged me here this morning, and then he told me to come help you so..."

Anzu nodded. Seto coated his hands with the oily lotion, and began to rub it on her back. She shivered. Seto's eyes weren't the only thing about him that was icy, but for some odd reason, she was enjoying his touch. 

They talked, mostly about the manga project, completely oblivious to Yami, Jonouchi and Mokuba laughing hysterically in the water. Bakura floated there, watching, a slight smile playing across his lips. 

It was fun while it lasted, but alas, Seto soon finished putting the sun screen on Anzu's back, they saw the trio laughing, and Anzu ran into the water, ready to kill. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Hehehe, and yet another short chapter. 

Yami Kaira: Bah .

Kaira-chan: Oh leave me alone...

Yami: Hehehe ^-^ I had fun!

Kaira-chan: That you did...

Pharaoh Yami: I didn't...

Kaira-chan: Oh leave me alone...

Pharaoh Yami: Make me....

Both: *Glare at eachother*

Yami: O_o... wow... please review...

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Misura:

Yes he does, and yes he is =P Yay ^_^ Cute Seto =P. Heheh, he tends to do the "Don't go out in public and use our private everything" a lot in this story... okay, I believe he does it once more with is private ice cream parlor... *Shrugs* I really do with that Seto could've had a happy childhood though u.u

  


Goddness of Love:

Ain't going to happen until the ending chapters, mostly. There is going to be some jealousy and stuff though, I hope that ties you over until then... if you ever keep reading. Sorry! 

  


Daisycutters:

Lol, I _would _make humor one of the genre's, but it get's a lot less funny soon ((I think it will be soon anyways O_o It was a long RP)). I'll try to make the chapters longer ^_^ I really really will!!

  


CrissyKitty:

Lol, I'm glad you like it ^_^ Nope, no YamiXTea story's as of yet. Personally I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing ((And that's not because I'm a yami fangirl, which I am. It's because Yami has the sort of personality that doesn't seem like he would have a G/F)). If you really want though, I suppose I could write one after this fic ^_^;;

  


Demented Malik:

Thank you ^_^ You thought SetoXAnzu was weird too? ^-^ I'm not alone!! Lol. Lol, I didn't use to be an Anzu fan, but she grows on you. Like a fungus ^_^ hehe. I'm glad you can appreciate her character in this fic however ^_^ It's more like the original character rather then the craptacular dubbed character. 

  


Akachi:

Yay ^-^ I hope I updated soon enough!!

  


YumeTakato:

Yep yep ^_^ Beaches are cute =P ^-^

  



End file.
